A Smile Of Clarity
by Slightly Sherlocked
Summary: DYFTY SHORT ONE SHOT! Instead of Jacob getting shot , it's Lofty. Can Dylan save him ? Do they feel the same way about each other ? P.S my name used to be Socksgal , but I changed it


**Hey all , I've changed my user name from Socksgal to Slightly Sherlocked! This is just a random thing I wrote to get back into he swing of things , it's not very good and very very short . It was just sitting in my notes so I thought "why not ?" This is my first Dyfty fic! Id love some requests ! Thanks all !**

His hands were shaking , mind racing, heart pounding. He'd never held a gun before , let alone point it at someone. His dark brown curls that gathered at his forehead began to dampen as the sweat slowly seeped into his face . He tried to speak , to bargain with the people at the end of his aim. It was no good , his voice was dry and only a stutter escaped his peachy lips.

They were talking , the people. Saying something. He was too busy trying to configure what on earth he was doing to concentrate on them . Everything was a blur , adrenaline raced around his body . Could he pull the trigger ? Could he really do it ?

The people aimed another gun at the man standing behind him . Yes . Yes he could do it . He could do it for him.

" Shoot me , torture me , kill me , but what ever you do . Don't touch him." Lofty confidently said out of nowhere .

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the tall figure shift slightly .

'Well now I've gone and done it' Lofty thought to himself.

He'd liked Dylan for months now , obviously he had no chance with him. All Dylan ever did was shout at him , but oh god he loved him like mad. The only person who was ever remotely interested in Lofty was Robyn , even she didn't know he was gay . Not even Max knew .

He was really sweating now . Dropping his left arm he tried to wipe the sweat off his trembling hand for it only to fall into another , stronger one.

Dylan took a step forward , so that the were side by side . A quick glance into Lofty's eyes showed Dylan how scared Lofty really was . A small fraction of a smile showed on the older doctors lips. A smile of reassurance. A smile of hope. A smile of Bravery . A smile of love.

Their eyes locked together in a gaze of realisation, they both felt the same way. They both felt the love that they hid day in and day out. The moment could of have lasted forever , but the sudden swing of the door and the bullet that stampeded into the young nurses chest brought the moment to an end.

Dylan was to shocked to say anything as the man he loved fell to the ground. His strong arms breaking Loftys fall , blood covering his shirt as he lowered him to the ground.

The pain rippled through his chest , he couldn't focus . He couldn't breath , he couldn't even hold his hand out to his doctor. He would have to make do with staring into his dark green eyes as he slowly slipped into a deep sleep . Only to be woken up by the deep voice of his admirer , demanding that he has to stay with him. That he daren't leave . As much as he didn't want to fall asleep , his body had other ideas.

Dylan was frantic in RESUS, booming orders to his team . He always sounded so sure , but the whole team could detect the worry in his voice. It wasn't looking good for Lofty. The bullet had ruptured his lung completely , the blood flow was strong . Very strong. Dylan gazed at the man in the bed, how could such a perfect moment go so wrong so quickly? Why him? Why Lofty ?

'It should have been me they shot , I'm not important to anyone' he thought.

'Wrong, I'm important to him. I can't let him down. Not now, not ever. We've waited this long , a few more weeks recovery won't make a difference' he pondered. Not realising that the team were now giving CPR to Ben. His heart was failing. He was dying.

"Don't you dare die on me, Ben Chiltern, don't you dare" Dylan muttered to himself whilst staring down at Lofty.

A sudden big gasp from the injured nurse sent a wave of relief around to room.

A single tear rolled down Dr Keoghs cheek , it landed with a small patter on the pale face of his patient.

"I'd though I'd lost you .." He sniffed . Reaching his thumb to Bens cheekbone, wiping away the lone tear.

"I love you Dylan " Lofty murmured. Desperately trying to stay awake , just to see his face was good enough for him.

"I love you too" Dylan whispered , holding onto Lofty's hand. Lofty squeezed it , with the last amount of energy he could muster. A small smile gathered on both of their faces. One last moment of clarity.

Much to Dylan's despair , the smile on Loftys face didn't last.

It faded , along with the remaining life left in him. Dylan stared intently into Bens eyes , he watched as they began to fade . The grip on Dylan's hand loosened , he watched as his newfound lover took his last breath .

The machines began to screech their warning as Loftys heart stopped.

He was gone.

Dylan leaned forward and planted a single soft kiss on the forehead of his newly departed lover. Leaving behind a small puddle of tears. He left the room .


End file.
